Who Am I?
by ElizaBethJacksonPotter
Summary: A girl named Meia gets kicked out of her home and decides to be apart of Mako and Bolin's pro-bending team, and live with them for a place to stay. While she lives there she keeps having nightmares about these fire benders abducting her as a child, is it real or just a dream? Korra comes to town and the dreams are becoming more vivid so she ignores Korra. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Tripped

I sighed as I sat on the sidewalk of the street in front of my house, well not any more. My parents kicked me out for calling my mom a whore just a few minutes to go and I had nowhere to go. I mean I got no friends and got no money or a place to stay. If I got some money I could at least make it through being kicked out, but my pockets were empty. I took in a deep breath and started walking down the street my hands in my pants pockets.

After an hour of walking I stopped in front of the Pro-Bending Arena. My eyes were becoming droopy out of tiredness. I sat down on the stairs in front of the big building. I laid my head back on the stairs and closed my eyes.

I felt something hit my ankle before I heard a thump and a groan. My eyes shot open, before sitting up. The boy got up from the ground, "What the hell?" He looked angry making me roll my eyes, "I'm sorry I was asleep, but your the dude who tripped himself over my foot." I said standing up getting in his face a little bit. "Well your foot shouldn't have been in my way, you shouldn't have been even laying there." I glared at him. "Not my fault my parents-." I stopped in mid sentence making myself look down biting my lip. He seemed confused, "What about your parents?" The boy asked a little of concern in his voice. I took in a deep breath and looked up at him, "None of your fucking business." I said with attitude. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Don't you have some place to go?" my attitude tone coming out. "Don't you have some place to go?" he asked back. I shook my head, "Nope," He eyebrows furrowed. "Really?" "You really thought I had somewhere to go? I feel asleep on the stairs for crying out loud!" He rolled his eyes, "Asshole," I muttered which made him mad. "YOU TRIPPED ME!" He yelled in my face making me become angry too. "I WAS ASLEEP! YOU COULD HAVE JUST WATCHED WHERE YOU WERE STEPPING!" "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SLEEP ON THE STAIRS?" He yelled back at me. "NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" I yelled back in his face before I started to walk up the stairs. "WHERE ARE GOING?" The boy caught up to me. "INTO THE FUCKING BUILDING YOU DUMB ASS!" I hissed at him making him glare at me. "No I mean why are you going into the building?" He asked his voice not yelling but his voice still has a slight angry tone. "Oh I was gonna talk to somebody to be on a team so I have somewhere to stay." I felt my anger start to go down. "Do you even know where to go?" The boy asked still walking next to me. "No,' i replied stopping myself at the last step. "But, don't worry I'll find it." I said walking in with him behind me, I started walking in the direction away from him. "THE PLACE YOU WANNA GO IS THE OPPOSITE WAY!" My jaw tightened as I turned and headed the other way. I glimpsed at him seeing him smirking making me shake my head as I walked away.

I knocked on the door, the boy from earlier opened it. "What are you doing here?" He asked leaning against the door frame. "Well, get ready for good news." I said in a sarcastic tone will entering the place. "And what is that?" He asked in confusion while closing the door. "One, I'm going to live here. Two-" Before I could say the second thing he interrupted me. "WHAT?" "Let me finish," I sat on the couch. "I'm gonna be the water bender on you pro bending team." I simply said as I sat on the couch. His jaw dropped, "What happened to-" "He quit this morning." Suddenly I saw another boy come down the stairs, "Mako have you seen-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw me. "Mako how is this?" he asked the boy, I mean Mako. "I'm Meia, I'm gonna live here and be on your team." I simply said. "I'm Bolin," He said shock on his voice. "Can you show me to my room?" I asked Bolin getting up from the couch. "Uh sure," Bolin said in uncertainty.

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it, each chapter will be up asap.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

_Fire._

_Is all I could see._

_Smoke._

_Is what I smelled._

_Little_

_I was a baby, and the fire was making me cry._

_Up._

_Suddenly I felt someone lift me up and run with me in there arms._

_Cold._

_I felt the cold air hit my skin like knives making me cry louder in pain._

I woke up screaming my forehead was all sweaty. Pulling off the blankets I leaned over the bed holding my head in my hands trying to catch my breath. I heard a knock on the door making me sit straight up.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice shaky.

I saw the door open and Mako came in. "Just me," He said whisper-like before shutting the door.

I looked down, feeling the mattress moving from him sitting next to me. "Sorry if I woke you,"

He shrugged, "It's fine, why did you scream anyway?" He asked simply, I could feel him looking at me.

"Um, I had a nightmare." I said my gaze looking from the floor to him.

"Oh, So you okay?" He asked looking back at me.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand feeling the awkwardness setting in.

"Look I'm sorry for being a douche bag earlier." He started.

I simply nodded and said, "Yeah, and I kinda loose my temper sometimes."

"So we good?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, and sorry again for waking you up." I answered the awkward seemed to stay hung in the air.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go back to bed." He said getting up,

"Oh uh yeah bye." I said before he walked out of the room.

I took in a deep breath as I looked down at the floor.

**Sorry it's short next chapter should be up soon. Hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Got No Life

I grunted as I threw water at Mako, we battling against each in the training room for well training. It was just Mako and I cause Bolin said he had to be somewhere else, I'll admit I have my suspicions but I let it go. He threw fire at me unexpectedly making me fall to the ground.

"And that proves that I'm better then you." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," I groaned getting up. "It was just a lucky shot." I said grabbing my bag.

"Admit it, I'm better then you." He said still smirking grabbing his bag and walking over to me.

"Nope, cause you aren't." I stated looking at him.

"Admit it," He said getting closer to me a smirk still planted on his face.

"You realize smirking that much will make your face retarded more then it already is." I said with a little attitude in my voice.

"Your mean," He glared at me making me smile at him before start to walk out of the room.

That night was a match, I got changed into the uniform and took my helmet from the table when Bolin walked in again making both Mako and I roll our eyes. Mako told me about Bolin bringing fans to wow them and such. He asked what she think as I messed around with my helmet. "This place is even more amazing then I imagined." She said looking out into the arena.

"I'm Bolin by the way," He said to her as I slightly was eavesdropping.

"Korra," She responded as she looked around the arena. Mako walked past me to his cabinet door. He called Bolin and complained to him about him bringing a fan. Bolin suddenly grabbed Korra and introduced her to Mako. She kept complementing him but he just rudely walked past her and called Bolin and I. I could tell you sensed the rudeness.

"Don't worry about him he is always Mr. Jerkface when you first meet him." She smiled a little at me. "I'm Meia by the why," I said putting on my helmet and stood next to Mako.

"Good luck," Korra yelled at us as she stood behind us.

The introducer introduced us putting the spotlight on us making us wave to the crowd before stepping on the game floor. He introduced the other team before we got in our stances.

I spit out water as I swam over to the side coughing. "You alright?" Bolin asked me as I stood up on the concrete.

"Yeah," I said faintly as I kept coughing. We suddenly heard the crowd go wild meaning we've won the match. I sighed walking on to the platform elevator taking us up to our box in the arena.

I sighed putting my helmet on the table as Mako kept yelling at me. "DUDE!" I yelled at him making me shut up. "Can you not yell at me I'm not in the mood." I said with attitude looking straight at him. He threw his fists in the air out of frustration. I could see from the corner of my eye that Bolin was talking to Korra. I took in a breath before storming out the room not wanting to deal with Mako.

After taking a shower and changing into regular clothes I stopped by the apartment to drop off me bag. I put the bag on the couch and turned around heading for the door. "Where you going?" I heard making me stop in my tracks and turn around to see Mako standing behind me.

"Out," I simply said turning around and start to walk out the door.

"Can I come?" he asked making me laugh.

"Do you seriously have no life to the point you want to come with me?" I asked standing there at the door my back to him.

"No, I'm just bored." He said with some hesitation.

I sighed, "Fine, come on," I mentally face palmed myself I should have of said no. What an idiot, I thought to myself. He followed me out of the apartment.

**I know it sucks but I promise he next few chapters are better. Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

As we walked through the dark vacant street awkward silence set in. Suddenly chi blockers came out of no where. I started throwing water at them but one came up behind me and hit points in me temporally getting rid of my bending. I kept fighting them but not for long, in a couple of minutes I felt pain in the back of my head and I feel over to the ground my eyes starting to close. "Meia!" I heard Mako yell before I closed my eyes losing consciousness.

I woke up sitting up suddenly the sun shining brightly, I saw I hadn't move since I was knocked out. My snapped around looking for Mako, he was gone. "Oh no," I said pulling my hand through my hair. I got up and wiped the dirt of my pants. There is no way I can find Mako on my own, I need help. I starting running back to the arena as fast as I could.

After running through many streets I finally reached the arena, I ran up the stairs breathing heavily I hoped that Bolin would be in the apartment.

I reached the apartment and opened the door to see Bolin passed out on the couch. I walked over to him after closing the door. At first I just gently shook him but it didn't work I tried shaking him harder but he still didn't wake up. I took a step back and yelled, "BOLIN!" He woke up instantly and sat up.

"I'm up, I'm up," Bolin said rubbing his eyes. "Where's Mako? Last time I checked he was with you." Grogginess was in his voice, he was still waking up.

"He was kidnapped by equalists." I told him urgency in my voice.

His eyes widened shocked and stood up, "What?"

I nodded. "We were just walking and they came out nowhere. I was knocked out till this morning."

"Why would they kidnap him?" Bolin asked a little confused.

"I don't know," I said puzzled. Why would they? I questioned myself through my thoughts.

"Still we need to find him." He said with confidence.

"Do you know where they would keep him?" I asked looking at him.

"Hm, maybe we can find a rally or someplace where they hold prisoners?"

"The only problem is finding one." I said my hands suddenly starting to shake violently.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked me noticing me shaking.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered truly unsure.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

I sat on the couch my shaking seem to not go away. I took in a deep breath and breathed some fire in my hands trying to calm myself down. I don't know why but since I was little I could both fire and water bend. My parents are both fire benders so I don't know how I can also bend water. I know I'm not the avatar cause I heard it was another girl and I can't bend any other elements.

"Did you just fire bend?" Bolin asked interrupting my thoughts. Making me notice my hands weren't shaking anymore.

"Nope," I said not wanting him to know. Truly the only person that knows I can bend two elements is myself, I never told my parents and I never really had friends.

"Yes you did just now." Bolin said slightly shocked before sitting next to me.

"Fine," I started, giving up, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," he answered nodding.

"You can't even tell Mako," I said seriously.

"But-" He started but I quickly interrupted him.

"No buts, Can you keep a secret even from your brother?"

"I-I don't know, I'm not good at lying and-" Bolin said stuttering through his words.

"Yes or no?" I asked as my eyebrows raised.

He sighed, "Fine,"

"I'm a fire bender," I quickly said rushing my words.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" He yelled in my face making me giggle.

"But I'm also a water bender." I added on.

"Wait, what? How can you bend both of them?" Bolin asked confused.

"Well when I was little I could bend water but both of my parents are fire benders so I guess I learned fire bending on the way." I said shrugging.

"But I thought the Avatar was the only one who could control more then one element."

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Still that's awesome!" He exclaimed more enthusiastic then earlier making me giggle again.

"Anyway," I started getting my mind together again. "How are we gonna find Mako?" I asked again.

Bolin made a face that looked between pondering and constipation, I'm guessing he was pondering. The room was silent for a minute before I bursted out saying, "can you stop with that face? You look partly constipated!"

He chuckled, "Sorry, but thats my thinking face."

"How about we go to the place Mako and I were attacked and see if there are any place they could be?" I said thinking out loud.

"Cool, lets go!" He exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

**Hey guys I would have posted sooner but the past three days I couldn't get on my laptop cause I was at overnight camp. Thanks for the reviews! Please review some more lol. **


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Mako

We've been walking for hours checking all possible places but nowhere came up equalist invested. "Wait there is one more place," Bolin said, but I was already out of hope of finding Mako. I don't know why but I felt like crying, crying out that i was a failure, but I didn't.

We walked into some sewer but it didn't have any muck in it which made my hope start to grow. I started a fire in my hand for some light as we walked down the tunnel. Suddenly I stopped walking when I saw a metal door. Since I stopped Bolin ran into making me stumble, he grabbed my arm not too harshly helping me balance a little. "Uh, thanks," I choked out looking at his hand on my arm.

After about a minute I noticed we were still in the same position as earlier. "Um you can let go now..." I awkwardly said.

"Oh, yeah," He said before letting go. We snapped back to reality in a quick second, I grabbed the door and opened it a crack. Looking inside I saw prison cells... MAKO! Right now I wanted to run over to him but I saw the chi blockers guarding him.

I closed the door quietly, "I saw Mako, but there are a few chi blockers." I whispered to Bolin as I tightened my pony tale.

"A few? We can take them come on," Bolin whispered before grabbing the door and pulling it open as we ran in. The chi blockers pulled out their weapons, I bended water at them, since I was conscious that Mako could see us. I saw Bolin handling the other chi blocker, but then suddenly I heard a loud alarm go off and red started flashing.

"Oh shit," I mumbled as more chi blockers and dudes with mustaches and large stick glowing with electricity. I gulped, where are they all coming from? I asked myself as I tried taking them down. Suddenly I was getting electrocuted screaming loud in pain. Once it stopped I fell to the ground, I felt myself getting punched and kicked before electrocuted again. My eyes started to close again, but I stopped them with everything. I'm not gonna fade this time. I quickly snapped put of it and got up ignoring the pain, I grunted as I bended water at them throwing them back to the walls knocking them unconscious. Bolin was fighting one of the mustache guys. He screamed in pain as he got electrocuted,

"BOLIN!" I yelled before quickly taking the water creating a block of ice and throwing it at the dudes head. The guy seemed to be knocked out, but I wasn't sure how long anyone of them would be knocked out. So I hurried over to the wall with the keys on it, I grabbed the keys and quickly ran over to Mako's cell and unlocked it. Once the cell opened he hugged me.

"Um," I choked out, I sighed and hugged back. Truly I don't like to hug but it's too awkward to just stand there. Bolin coughed making me come back to senses. I immediately pulled away,

"Why don't we get out of here before they wake up and attack us?" Bolin mentioned.

"Right," I said awkwardly before Mako and I bumped into each other.

"Sorry," We said to each other whisper-like before we all rushed out of the door.

When we got back to the apartment I sat down on the couch and the pain came like a lightning bolt, I groaned in pain.

"You okay?" Bolin asked concerned.

"Yeah, just getting punched and kicked and electrocuted a few times doesn't leave you okay." I said with some what of a sarcastic tone.

"I'll take you upstairs," Mako said picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down I'm fine!" I exclaimed trying to get out of his arms.

"Nope you not," Mako said seriously.

I groaned, "Fine" I said giving up.

He took me upstairs to my room and laid me down on my bed.

"Uh, thanks," I said, he started to walk away. "Um can you stay?" I asked while sitting up in my bed.

He stopped and turned around, "Um sure," Mako said awkwardly as he sat next to me.

Awkward silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds before I said, "So, what happened to you once I blacked out?"

Mako sighed as I pulled one of the strands of my brown hair back. My hair went down to mid chest and seems to grow an inch each day.

"When you blacked out I went to go help you but then the chi blockers took my weakness and took my bending away, you know temporally as they do sometimes. i tried fighting them off but not long since i couldn't bend. They blinded me and took me to you know the sewer place. I was kept in the cell and suddenly Amon came in."

My jaw dropped a little, "He at first said he was gonna rid me of my impurities but then his lieutenant came in and said he had some kind of news and they both walked out, not saying a word. Then an hour later you guys came," he said finishing his story.

"Woah," I said partly in shock. "Come here," I patted the area next to me on the bed as I moved over, it hurt a little but I ignored it. He got up and sat next to me, once he did I hugged him. He seemed surprised, a few seconds later I pulled away.

"Sorry I felt like you needed a hug." He smiled a little and nodded. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, my parents were killed by a fire bender when I was little. Bolin's the only family I got." He said serious.

"I'm sorry, my parents raised me my whole life, well until they kicked me out..." I said tears stinging my eyes thinking of the fight I had with my parents, especially my mom.

"Wait so that is why you were sleeping on the steps that one day? Your parents kicked you out?" He seemed surprised.

I just nodded, "My mom was a whore she was cheating on my dad for 3 years."

"Ouch, what happened?" He asked.

I bit my lip a little, "I tried to tell my dad, but he wouldn't listen. I started a fight with my mom and my dad came in and protected her saying I was a lying bitch and I tried so hard too tell him but he kicked me out. I was a daddy's little girl, and my dad just kicked me out like a piece of crap." One tear ran down my face but I quickly wiped it away.

This time he hugged me and I just cried into his shoulder.

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews keep it coming. :D I hope you like it chapter. A have a new story coming out sometime this week, I need to stop writing so much lol. Two Avatar's next chap should be up tomorrow or Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

_Burned._

_I screamed in pain as my ankle was hit with fire._

_Cry._

_All I could do is cry as a door opened showing the man and women who took me I looked them in the face, they were... MY PARENTS?_

I woke up screaming, why, why were my parents in my dream? I thought to myself. I quickly sat up making me groan in pain as it spread through my body strongly making me lay back down. The pain seemed to get worse and worse each day. Today is friday, the day before our next match, and I've haven't gone to a practice, or really gotten out of bed. I can't stand up now a days. Slowly I sit up a little as I lifted up the edge of the pants I was wearing looking at my right ankle. I had a scar on my ankle, my parents told me it was from a fire bending incident I had while practicing, but that dream stqrted to make me question it. I let go of my pants leg before carefully laying back down, just laying there with my eyes open, thinking.

The sun was coming through the window when someone came in. seeing the red scarf I knew it was Mako. "Hey Mako," I said my voice sounding weak. What the hell is with my voice? I asked myself as I slowly sat up ignoring the pain.

"Can you get up?" He asked concerned. I gulped before nodding, I pulled the blankets off of me and pulled my legs of the bed and let my feet fall to the floor. I stood up for only second before a lightning bolt of pain struck me. I groaned in pain before I started to fall to the ground, luckily Mako putt his hands around my waist catching me before my body hit the ground.

"Uh thanks," I said awkwardly while feeling butterflies spread in the pit my stomach. He sat me back on the bed with him. "Um you can let go."

"Oh sorry," Mako said fumblingly as he let me go making the butterflies in my stomach disappear. What's with myself today? I asked myself while looking at the ground. "I think you can't play in the match today." He said making my eyebrows raise.

"No, I-I can you know if I don't play in a match I have to pay double the rent I owe!" I said freaking out.

"Calm down, and you know if you go out there you'll get even more hurt then you are." He said in a calming tone making me sigh.

"Fine, but at least let me come to the match to watch you guys." I said looking at him.

He sighed, "Fine,"

That night at the match, I sat on the bench in the box of our team next to Bolin. Bolin and Mako were wearing there heads down. They needed a water bender for the team, I tried to convince them to let me play but the were both really against it. Suddenly the door swung open and Korra walked in.

"You got two minutes before your disqualified." The referee said standing beside the open door before walking away.

"Hey what's going on?" Korra asked.

"Meia got hurt and now we don't have a water bender." Mako laid out flat.

"Can you ask one of those guys to fill in?" She asked pointing to the dudes behind us.

"Nah, the rules say you can only play on one team." Bolin said his voice all sad.

"Well then how about me? I'm a top notch water bender if I do say so myself." She asked gesturing to herself.

"But your the Avatar, isn't that cheating?" He wondered while look at Mako. Woah, this girl is the avatar? That's awesome! I thought to myself slightly smiling.

"No way, I'd rather forfeit then look like a fool out there." Mako said shaking his head.

"Come on Mako, I get you like to act like Mr. Jerkface, but seriously is there any other water benders willing to take my place. No, so give her a damn chance." I said annoyed. I looked at Bolin and saw his jaw dropped.

The door opened, "Times up," the referee began, "You guys in or out?"

"Were in," said Korra.

"We are?" Mako asked confused.

"What?" I asked confused too.

"Yes!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't agree to this." Mako mentioned.

"You didn't have too ." I said in a mocking tone.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Mako yelled angrily.

"Nope," I said smirking.

I closed my eyes listening to the speaker I couldn't see the ring much from the bench and I couldn't stand up to watch cause I would need help standing up. "Looks like the fire ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement water bender. Lets see if she is the diamond in the ruff like the brother from the school of Hard Knocks."

The bell rang startling me a little making me open my eyes. The game didn't seem to be going well Korra kept messing up, The speaker talked about just realizing that she is the avatar. They started up again and it sounded that they kept attacking her and she got pushed off the edge. The next round the two brothers were getting pushed together and Korra didn't seem to help. She was pushed back to zone three when she started getting into the zone moving around letting all the hits just pass her.

"GO FERRETS!" I yelled. That's when I heard the speaker yell knockout and that the ferrets won. I kept cheering awkwardly sitting on the bench.

**I know this chapter sucks cause I was writing with writers block, but the next will be much better it is really planned out compared to most of my writing where I just kinda make it up as I go along. Btw thanks for the reviews, post some more please. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

***Before you start reading this, you should know I skipped episode 3 since mako got captured already in this story I don't want Bolin getting captured too***

It's been a week and I can walk around now cause Korra has been healing me. I got up from my bed and walked down stairs I saw Mako sitting on the couch smiling silly.

"What's with the weird face?" I asked sitting next to me. he seemed to not hear me, I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Mr. Jerkface get out of your trance." I said a little singy song like. Mako didn't even flinch. I slapped the back of his head hard.

He snapped out of the trance. "HEY! That hurt!" He complained while rubbing the back of his head.

'What's up with you I tried to get your attention twice." I asked.

"None of your business." He said standing up.

"Come on, tell me," I said trying to convince him while getting up following after him.

"No," Mako said simply while stopping up where he stood.

"Yes," I said

"No," He said as we started bickering at each other.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No," I said trying to get him to say the opposite.

"Yes,"

"HA! Now tell me." I said crossing my arms.

He groaned, "Fine, a girl ran into me on her moped-."

"Woah, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but anyway were going on a date with her today." he said smiling.

"What?" I choked out feeling something burning in my stomach, was it jealousy? No maybe it was something I ate... But I haven't eaten anything for a couple of days.

"Yeah were gonna have dinner at Kuang's." He smile was spreading.

"Kuangs? Dude, that place is mad fancy." I said feeling the burning slightly grow.

"Yeah, that reminds me I should get going." Mako said before heading out.

Was I jealous? No, right?

That night Tarrlok was throwing a party for Korra so I decided to go considerably we've became friends. I dressed in a black dress that fitted me and some black heels with a red bracelet. I looked myself in the mirror I let my brown hair lay down, my hair went half way down my chest. I walked to the party since it wasn't too far away.

When I entered I saw a huge crowd of people then suddenly I saw Korra talking to Mako with some girl next to him and Bolin on the other side. I walked over to them, "Hey Guys and Gals," I said with a fake smile.

"Hey Meia," Mako said first.

"It's nice too meet you I'm Asami," Said the girl next to Mako hugging his arm.

I fake smiled at her, "Cheif Be Fong," Tarrlok said pulling Korra towards some lady with gray hair.

I noticed that Mako and Asami were gone leaving it to me and Bolin.

"So Bolin, how are things going?' i asked trying to start a conversation. Lately he and I haven't been talking much, I don't know why.

"Things are going good, I'm guessing your feeling better now that you can walk around." He replied.

"Yeah, Korra has helped a lot." There was awkwardness between us.

"Yeah," He said awkwardly.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!" I heard Korra yell from somewhere else in the huge room making everyone go quiet.

She said something else that I couldn't hear before everyone started talking again.

"Um Bolin?" I started.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"Is there some reason you haven't been talking to me much? Cause ever since Mako got captured you've been ignoring me." I questioned looking back at him.

"Uh, I haven't been ignoring you?" He said shrugging his pitch going up as he talked trying to convince me otherwise.

"Dude, what's up?" I asked.

He sighed, "Do you like Mako?" He asked catching me completely off guard.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Do you like-" He started to ask again but I interrupted him.

"I- I heard you... No, I mean no, it's just." I stuttered. I mean I think i felt jealously earlier but that doesn't mean I like him, I think. "Wait why are you asking?" I asked as that question came to mind.

"No reason, oh look it's time to leave." He said quickly before walking away leaving me standing there confused.

**I know I posted a chapter earlier today but I started writing this and then I saw I finished this chapter so I thought why not. Please review, favorite or whatever else you can do.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bolin

I was returning to practices but I also got a waitressing job to make up the money for the past two matches I've been out. "It's been great having you at practices this week." Mako said at the end of the practice.

"Oh so I sucked?" Korra said getting up from the bench she sat while watching us practice.

"No, but-" Mako started.

"That means yes," I interrupted him. Bolin and me high-fived each other both of us laughing making Mako glare at me. Both me and Bolin saw the glare and immediately stopped laughing.

Asami suddenly walked in with a cart of new uniforms. "You'll need these for the tournament." Mako walked up to her and they started rubbing their noses together. Both Korra and I made disgusted faces. When they stopped we both posed as if we were doing nothing.

"I'll see you guys tonight, me and asami are going out for a lunch date." Mako said before putting his arm around Asami and walked out.

I looked at Bolin and it seems he was trying to flirt with her. A sigh escaped my lips before I grabbed my bag. I looked back at them to see Korra awkwardly walking away and Bolin pouting.

"Hey Bolin!" I yelled over at him before walking over to him.

"What?" He asked a little sadness in his voice.

"Want to go out to lunch with me?" I asked, I mean he just got rejected why not be nice?

"Sure, it's a date let me grab my bag." Once I heard the word date my eyes widened, but I quickly ignored it. He grabbed his bag and we walked out the door.

After we got changed out of our uniforms we headed to the restaurant across the street. After we sat down and ordered are food I tried to start up a conversation, "So you like Korra?" I asked as I sipped some of the water that the waitress gave me earlier.

"I mean... yeah, but she seems to like Mako." Bolin seemed uncomfortable with the topic.

"Oh come on, Bolin your pretty awesome I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend." I said truly.

"Awe thanks, well your pretty awesome too." he said making me smile.

"Well thank you," Before I could say anything the food came, we both got noodles.

I was sipping water when Bolin said, "You know you didn't answer my question if you liked Mako." Making me breath in the water which made me start to cough hysterically.

"What?" I said between coughs.

"I probably should have said that when you were drinking water." He said as my coughing lessoned.

"You think?" I asked as I sipped some water no longer coughing.

"Yeah, but you still didn't really answer my question."

I sighed, "No, I mean, UGH! I don't know okay! I'm just unsure how I feel." I truly said looking down at my noodles.

After that we started random conversations it felt nice talking to him. I mean he was ignoring me before.

On the way back to the arena, "So is this a date?" I blurted out thinking of what he said before.

He looked off guard. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." I said looking down.

"Well do you want it to be?" He asked making me look up at him.

"Well do you? I asked unsure. "I mean I know you like Korra..."

"Yes," He said making me stop in the hallway near the apartment.

I looked at him, "Wait, a second do you like me and Korra?"

He slightly nodded, "Well, a part of me is happy you said yes." I said truly as he got in front of me.

"Really?" I nodded feeling a smile creeping on my face. Before I could do anything I felt his lips on mine.

**The next chapter is more drama filled hehe. I love drama! Please favorite, review, anything else you can do. I might post another chapter tonight before I go to bed.**


	9. Chapter 9: Caught In Between A Fight

I closed my eyes my lips returning the favor. When suddenly I heard a _achem _making my eyes go wide and I quick take a step back when I looked to where the sound came from and I saw Mako standing there shocked. "Excuse me," I said quickly before passing Mako and rushing into the apartment. I immediately rushed up to my room slamming the door shut. _Bolin and I kissed _I told myself, I sat on the edge of my bed taking it in. I felt like slapping myself why the hell did I do that?

I laid in my bed for a couple hours just thinking before I looked at the clock and cursed cause I was late for the match. I quickly ran out of the apartment.

Once I put on the uniform I grabbed my helmet and walked into the box. "I'm here," I said as I entered the room and walked onto the platform where they were. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"You could have cost us the match." Mako spatted at me.

"Well I'm here jerk face so shut up." I spatted back before putting on my helmet.

"THE FIRE FERRETS!" The introducer yelled into the microphone as we waved to the crowd. As he introduced the other team we went to the middle of the ring. Once we all got in or stances the bell rang. We all hit forward making a big bang. I quickly got back into it trying to it anyone of the other team. I distracted the fire bending girl by throwing some water at her head and slightly missing when she got hit by Bolin pushing her back a zone.

Before I knew it the introducer yelled into the microhphone that we have won all three rounds. "WOO!" I hoorayed and so did Mako and Bolin before walking onto the platform and over to over box. I pulled my helmet off my head and sat it on the table.

Bolin walked over to me, "Bolin can I talk to you?" I looked at him while asking.

He nodded but I could tell he was worried from my serious tone. "Um, about earlier today," I took in a breath, "C-C an we forget about it? like just be friends?" Nervousness coming out in my voice.

His face turned from happy to blank, like he didn't know how to react. He nodded, "I understand you figured out you like Mako-" He started but I quickly interrupted him.

"I told you, I don't know okay. I just think you belong with Korra more then me." I said in a hush tone.

He sighed, "Friends?" He asked looking at me. I nodded and quickly hugged him, "Thank you for being understanding," I whispered in his ear before pulling away. He smiled at me and I smiled back when Korra came over.

"You guys were awesome out there!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said sitting on the bench. I glanced at Asami and Mako flirting, when there was a fire in my stomach making me quickly look away and rush out the room.

The next day I just waitressed most of the day and it was at the point of dinner rush. "Table 6," the male chef said his voice deep through the kitchen window.

I turned around from the cash register the kitchen window. I grabbed the two plates and hurried to the table handing them their food. "Enjoy," I said with a fake smile before rushing back into the kitchen.

"Hey, can you take Booth 3? I got way to many tables." Said Kaya the other waitress that works with me.

I nodded, "Sure," Before heading out the kitchen doors with two cups of water. I handed them to one of the tables before heading to the booth. I took out my writing pad and pencil. Looking at the pad I said,

"Hey I'm Meia and I'll be your server today," When I finally looked up from my writing pad my jaw dropped, I was serving Mako and Asami. "Hey guys," I faked a smile at them.

"You work here?" Mako asked shocked.

"Yeah, I told I got a waitressing job to make up cash for missing matches." I said.

"Yeah, but-" Mako started but he was interrupted by the chef's yelling.

"MEIA, 10, 12, AND BOOTH 1!" I heard the chef yell at me across the room.

"Well, Mr. Jerkface and Miss Sato what would you like to drink?" I asked.

Mako glared at me making me smile, "I'll have water," Asami said breaking Mako's glare.

"And I'll have the same," Mako added on. I nodded putting my pad and pencil back in my apron pocket.

"I'll be back with your water's," I said before running off.

After running around the restaurant doing my normal job, but once I went back to the booth Asami and Mako were at they were fighting and I was just standing there awkwardly.

"Oh so you just date me cause I'm pretty?" Asami yelled at him.

"No, I meant-" Mako said but Asami quickly interrupted him.

"You know what," She started getting out of the booth. My eyebrows raised knowing what she was gonna say. "We're done," Asami spat at him before running out the door.

"ASAMI!" He yelled to her but she was already out the door and quickly ran after her. I'm probably not gonna hear the end of this. I thought to myself before heading off to another table.

It was around 11pm when I finally left my job and started heading back to the apartment. Once I reached the arena stairs I saw Mako sitting there. When he noticed me he stood up. "Hey I need to talk to you," Mako said.

"Okay, talk," I said facing him crossing my arms.

"You broke me and Asami up!" He accused me.

My jaw dropped, "I What?"

"You broke me and Asami up!" He repeated.

"How?" I scoffed.

"She thinks I like you!" He exclaimed.

"Well do you?" I asked looking at him.

**Hehe it's kinda cliffhanger. Anyway, on my other story ,Two Avatar's, Ill be uploading the next chapter today, if you hadn't read it yet go check it out. Hope you like this chapter Please review, if you guys review more the faster chapters upload.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Night I Never Wanted

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"Well do you?" I asked again.

"That's none of your business," Mako said quickly before walking away.

"It involves me so it is my business." I said taking a step forward getting closer to him. He stayed silent not sure what to say. "You do," I smirked.

"No," He said after gulping.

"Yes you do, you suddenly got nervous when I said you do." I said poking at his chest.

"Psh, um," He said with a lost for words, "Well, your just doing this because you like me!"

"What? I don't," I felt myself slightly lie.

He stepped closer to me an inch from my face, "You broke me up with Asami cause you wanted me yourself!"

"What? Like I said, I didn't break you guys up!" I exclaimed.

"But you do like me,"

"No! I-I don't," Damn, I'm loosing my lying touch.

"Ha! You do you stuttered!" He smiled.

"Well you like me!" I said loudly.

"No!" He said.

"Yes!"

"You like me!" He exclaimed back.

"No!" I denied.

"Yes!" He said when I couldn't take it anymore of this bickering, I grabbed him by the shirt and put my lips on his. I could feel him being shocked at first but quickly kissed back. I felt a pleasurable tingling sensation run through my body as the kiss went on. I felt his hands slinger on my waist while my hands laid flat on his chest. Every second the kiss got more passionate, but soon enough I pulled my lips away from him keeping his gaze for a second before I looked down and taking my hands off of him. He pulled his hands to his sides, "Um I should uh go um back to the um apartment, uh yeah." I said awkwardly before leaving him standing there.

That night I couldn't sleep no matter hard I tried. The kiss kept replaying in my head, I wondered if he slept peacefully tonight as I laid awake at 3am the day before another match. That night I realized I did like him but I never planned on admitting that. I sat up after pulling of the blanket that had laid on top of me. I got up deciding to take a walk I put on my leather jacket before walking out the door.

Once my foot hit the streets of the city I sighed, I kept walking around the dark streets trying to escape my thoughts. I turned to go down a corner when I ran into someone. "Shit," came out mumbled from my mouth before falling to the ground. I looked up to see Tahno with a grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, this guy is what I call a jerk bender, I thought to myself while getting up and brushing the dirt off of my pants.

"Hey girly," He said a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Tahno?" I asked with attitude in my voice.

"You," He said stepping closer making me back up.

"Well you can't have me." I said.

"Really," He says before taking another step towards me making me back up into the wall of a building. "Who says?" He questioned before taking one more step forward making him so close his body was pressed against mine.

"Move or I'll-" I started but was quickly interrupted by Tahno.

"You'll what?" He grabbed my wrists and pushed them harshly against the wall making my jaw slightly drop in slight shock and fear.

"I-I'll-" I stuttered before he kissed me harshly. I struggled in his grip as I tried to push him off of me. The more I struggled the more he tightened his grip on me. I bit his lip making his face pull away from mine.

"You bitch your gonna pay!" He yelled angrily before slamming my hands on the brick wall of the building making the back of my head bounce back and hit the wall making me feel pain spread through out my head. I could feel tahno pulls his hands off of me but I fell to the ground as my vision ceased.

I opened my eyes to see the sun just rising in sky and no one around the street. I sat up and saw my shirt ripped and my pants and underwear around my ankles. I stood up pulling up my underwear and jeans back on. I zipped up my jacket to hide my ripped up tee shirt trying to remember what had happened last night. Suddenly It all came back to me, "Tahno raped me," I whispered to myself before falling down to the ground crying, I pulled out my legs and hugged them while crying.

I cried until I pulled myself together, I stood up and walked around the corner. Shit what time is it? I asked myself while looking for a clock. I saw one on the outside of a shop it read 11:30am. Shit, Mako and Bolin will be awake. I thought to myself before walking up the steps of the arena. What was I going to tell them, I went on a late night walk? No, they would question where I have been. Before I could think of any excuse I walked into our apartment. "Where have you been?" I heard Mako's voice making me sigh.

"I was just out," I said heading for the stairs.

"Fine, don't tell me, but we uh need to talk about last night." He said making me freeze in place.

I sighed before turning around and walking over to him. "Is Bolin asleep or out?"

"Asleep," He answered.

"So talk," I said seriously.

"Look, can we just pretend that we never kissed?" He asked.

I looked down, I found out I really like him and he just breaks me. "Do you want that?" I asked my voice slightly cracking.

"Please, You and Bolin went out and he would be hurt if he found out." I realized that what he said was true we would hurt him.

I sighed looking up at him, "Sure, we're back to basically hating each other." I said. Mako nodded before I walked back up the stairs. I felt myself tearing up,

"You okay?" I heard Bolin's voice from a few steps away from me, I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Yeah I'm fine just kinda... tired, I didn't sleep much last night." I lied. "How long have you been awake?" I asked trying to avoid the topic we were talking about before.

"Only a couple of minutes ago." He answered.

"Cool, I'll be in my room if you need me." I said before rushing into my room slamming the door behind me. I just sat on my bed and started crying letting the tears fall down my face.

**Awe so sad :( I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner but a lot has been going on lately and I had slight writers block. Please review and favorite. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Talking To Korra

The third round of the tournament I was in the water again, I've been off my game, so has Mako, but less then me. Bolin had his head in the game way more then Mako and I. I swam to the platform sighing, I got on the platform before it took me up. I watched as Mako fell into the water making me wince watching him fall face first. I looked back at Bolin, it was down to him and the fire bender on the other team. I looked down at Mako coming up in the water for a second before I heard the winning bell making me look stage to see who won, I saw Bolin standing there dancing making me laugh. I stepped into our box before the platform went down to get Mako.

I took off my helmet leaving it on the table letting my hair that was in a pony tail with hairs coming out come out, while sitting on the bench when Bolin entered the box. "You did great Bo," I said fake smiling at him.

He smiled back at me, "Thanks you did pretty good yourself." He said taking off his helmet.

"Pft, you don't need to be modest, I did horrible." I said sitting on the bench my elbows on my knees my head looking down.

"Nice job, Miss I like to call you nicknames." I heard Mako's voice say making my head raise to see Mako looking at me.

"Hey, you didn't to well either Mr Jerk who acts all cool but isn't." I hid smirk as he glared at me. I got up and grabbed my bag and helmet.

"You guys got pretty beat but I'm glad Bolin saved the day." I turned my back to see Korra smiling.

"Awe thanks," Bolin said while I could see his cheeks get slightly pink.

"Hey Korra do you mind if I talk to you?" I asked looking at her and nudging my head towards the door, she nodded understanding what I meant. "See ya later mister jerk face and mister blushster." I said before walking out with Korra behind me.

Once the door closed I asked, "Can we go to the island to talk?"

Her eyebrows raised, "Why?"

"I need to talk to you alone some place." She nodded, "Let me get changed and we can go."

...

"So, you wanted to talk." Korra said sitting down on the cliff after I did.

I sighed, "Do you know Tahno?" As I asked that I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Ugh, don't remind me that jerk interrupted my date with Bolin, but he screamed like a girl so it was worth it." She smiled at the memory.

I chuckled, "You went on a date with Bolin?"

"Yeah, it was fun." She said smiling widely.

"Do you like him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Psh...no..." She lied obviously.

"Yeah you do," I said grinning.

"Well maybe... but why were you talking about Tahno?" I could tell she trying to get on a different topic.

I sighed, "Were not done talking about Bolin, but I ran into Tahno the other day."

"And..." She said still slightly confused.

"It was late at night..." I gulped, she nodded but I still some confusion on her face. "He uh kissed me..." I looked down but I could tell she was shocked.

"But-" Before she could say anything I quickly interrupted her.

"I uh bit his lip to get him off of me and he got mad." Before I could say anything tears started falling fast. I hugged my knees and sobbed. I could feel her hand on my back.

After a few minutes I got myself together more. "T-That night he raped me all because I needed to get some air." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SORRY! IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN MY ROOM!" I exclaimed more tears falling down my face.

"No, it's not your fault. Tahno is a fucking asshole I'm gonna beat up." Korra said with confidence.

"No, look I don't want you to beat him up." I begged.

"But-" I interrupted her.

"I don't want him to know I told anyone."

"But-"

"Don't tell anyone or do anything about it! Especially don't tell Mako or Bolin." I said.

She pouted, "Fine,"

"Thank you," I said letting my legs hang over the cliff.

"I have a question."

"Shoot," I said putting my hands behind me and leaning against them.

"Why did you go out for air?" She asked.

I felt my mouth go dry, should I tell her? "I-It's just..." I was battling telling her.

"Is it because you kissed Mako?" She asked somewhat causally.

"But..eh..WHAT?" I looked at her. "How do you know that I kissed him?

"I was passing by the arena."

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

"So do you like him?"

"Psh uh no...maybe..."

"YES!" She yelled smiling wide. "MEIA AND MAKO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I covered her mouth with my hand, "Will you shut up, I don't want everyone to hear it."

I pulled my hand away quickly so she wouldn't lick it. "Well technically if you guys were sitting in a tree while kissing then what I was yelling would have been true." She stated.

"Well don't get your hopes that it will ever happen cause I know he doesn't like me." I said a little sadness.

"How about we go find out?" She asked getting up.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting up after her.

"Let's go ask him," She said as she started walking away.

"NO!" I exclaimed going after her. "If you or I ask it will just not turn out good!"

"Oh come on, I'll ask and inform you later." She started walking away again.

I sighed, "Fine, but what should I do I mean I live in the same apartment as him so it is hard for you to have a conversation alone."

Korra just shrugged stopped walking on the way and turned back at me, "You can just stay here while I go talk to him."

"And do what?"

"Practice your bending sit there talk to Ikki, which I advise you shouldn't. All kinds of stuff, see ya." She waved before running off, I sighed.

**This one I had all planned out so I wrote it fast. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, Please review, fav, or follow dis story :) And about the dots I was lazy with explaining how they got to the island and I truly think no one really cares.**


	12. Chapter 12: Mako

I sat at the cliff bending the water back in forth out of boredom. I've been doing this for about an hour. "I'm back." I turned around to see Korra making me get up from where I was sitting.

I could see the nervousness on her face, "What happened?" I asked worried.

"Well, um he knows you like him." She mumbled trying to get me not to hear it.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Well I asked him if he liked you then he went all 'Psh no' and I was like 'your a liar' and he was like 'why do you care' and I was like-"

"I get it," I said trying to get her to shut up. "So what happened afterwards?"

"Well he went to his room."

I sighed, "Okay I'm gonna go back to the apartment."

"Okay, See ya Meia," I nodded at her before leaving.

...

I entered the apartment to see Mako sleeping on the couch with a newspaper on his chest. I walked over to him after closing the door silently, pulling off the newspaper I noticed how cute he was sleeping making a smile start to creep on my face. Suddenly I saw his eyes start to open. _Run_, I thought to myself but I stood there frozen. He opened his eyes and looked at me and eyes widened. "Sorry, I saw you sleeping there and I was going to grab the newspaper, and once I grabbed it you uh woke up." I explained. He nodded sitting up, "Did Korra talk to you cause she said that would?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Uh yeah, yeah she did."

"Cool," I said before putting the newspaper on the couch next to him. "I'll just be upstairs," I said awkwardly before turning around and walked to and up the stairs before going into my room. I looked out the window to see the sun just going down. I took the farie from the island making it a long trip. I started pacing back and forth thinking about what Korra did. _Reminder to self don't let Korra do anything for you_, I thought to myself. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. _Maybe I should sleep some more I am kinda tired_, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_A scream ran through my ears._

_Fire._

_Water._

_Snow._

_Ice._

_Burned._

_A pair of arms grabbing me as I cried._

_My parents faces were shown under the hood of cloaks._

_A searing pain is sent through me._

_I saw a young girl crying and running towards me but was held back by a man and woman._

_The woman had tears running down her face as she looked at me as I was taken away._

_The strong pain came back._

_I felt myself self being shaken._

I screamed sitting straight up my forehead having sweat on it. I took in my surroundings I saw Mako in front of me making me jump a little before rubbing my eyes. "Were you having a nightmare?" He asked me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Truly I don't know." I said looking down, my elbows on my knees. I could feel him sit next to me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked softly.

"I keep having these nightmares and they seem so real.."

"Well I know some my dreams are real but they are just dreams.."

"NO! It isn't like that. I have been having these dreams since I got kicked out. They keep continuing or replaying and they keep getting more... vivid." I said truly.

"What is the dream of?" He asked his voice calm.

"There is ice and fire and I burned my ankle and-" Flashes of the dream started take up my vision. I gripped the edge of the bed as a strong pain washed over me as the dream played.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mako's voice echo. I screamed out as pain surged through my body making me shut my eyes, I opened them to see my room, the dream gone from my vision and the pain dispersed. My breathing was ragged, I looked at Mako his eyes were full of shock.

"What, what just happened?" I asked my voice shaking.

He shook his head, "That's a weird dream..."

I sighed gathering myself together, I gulped my breathing becoming normal. "Wait how did you see it?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know but once you stopped what you were saying I saw fire and all the stuff you described." He said looking back at me.

I decided to shake it off, "So what you come up for?"

"Oh well, Bolin brought us some food. So food is downstairs." I nodded at him before he got up and walked out the room. I sighed, what just happened?

...

Everyday since that nightmare visions with Mako we had started to become more distant. Bolin didn't seem to notice, right now Mako wasn't at practice and I talked Bolin into practicing with him on my fire bending. I grunted sending a fire ball at him, but he quickly dodged it before sending a earth disk at me. I sent fire at him, disintegrating it, before quickly sending a few quick fire shots at him catching him off guard, he fell over. "YES!" I exclaimed.

"Your getting better." He said as I handed him a hand and helping him up. Bolin has been helping practice my fire bending when Mako has too work at the power plant or something like that.

"Thanks," I responded while I started walking away when suddenly I heard a earth disk move out of the slot making me quickly turn around to see one heading for me. I dodged it but Bolin sent more my way. I created a wall of fire burning the disks, preventing them from hitting me. I got rid of the wall while hitting Bolin with more fire balls. Bolin got hit and fell to the ground.

"Another point for Meia!" I hoorayed before walking over to my bag and putting it on my shoulders. "I'm gonna get some food do you want some-" The ending of the question was interrupted by me running into someone. I looked up to see Mako, my eyes widened in surprised.

"Um Bolin I'll meet you back at the apartment with some food." I said before passing Mako and walking down the hall hearing Bolin yell goodbye somewhere in the background. I was a few feet from the door when I felt someone pulled me back by my wrist. I looked over to who it was to see Mako, I snapped my hand away from his and turned to him crossing my arms."What do you want?" I asked in a sour tone.

"How did you fire bend?" He asked catching me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You were practicing with Bolin. I saw," He said seriously making my eyes go wide.

"Oh, um well I got to go get some food so we will continue this later..." I said before turning around. "Or never," I muttered before walking away.

**Hey guys, so I started working on this since I got home from camp at night yesterday. So I'm trying to update all my stories. Anyway please review, favorite, or follow. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Tahno Told Them

I was walking back to the apartment when I felt a something poke at my shoulder. I turned around to see Tahno standing there with his stupid smirk on his face making me frown. "What do you want?" I spat at him.

"Awe, no how your doing?" He said sarcastically. Run, I thought to myself as turned around and starting walking away.

"Woah, there, your not getting away that easily." He said getting in front of me making me stop in my place.

"Just leave me alone asshole." I spat at him. I truly do hate him, but I was also afraid of him.

"Nah, I was just thinking you remember that night we fucked?" Tahno took a a step forward towards me, making me take a step back.

"Oh, you mean the night you raped me?" I glared at him but a smirk stayed on his face.

"But you wanted it," He took another step towards me. "And I bet your friends would love to hear about it."

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't,"

"You know clearly that I would." He said smirking even more.

I looked at him suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Make sure your little ferret team doesn't make it to the finals." His eyebrows rose and fell when he talked.

I sighed, "No, no deal," I shook my head.

"You'll regret little lady." He said before walking away leaving me nervous.

He wouldn't tell them would he? I asked myself before walking along back to the apartment.

...

Tonight was the last tournament, if we won it then we enter the finals. I took in a deep breath as I got into my stance. The bell rang and round 1 began, Mako was pushed back to Zone 2 in a blink of an eye by getting hit with an earth disk. The fire bender from the other team kept throwing shots at me. I kept blocking them with water but I could feel myself slowly moving back. I saw the water bender was easily pushed out the ring by Bolin, he was definitely on his game. I saw the fire bender hesitate so I took the opening and threw water at him. To my luck he was pushed back to Zone 3. I could see him growling at me before he threw fireballs at me faster then before. I tried to keep up with it, but I slipped up and ended up in Zone 3. I growled before hitting him with water shots even though I'm back at the last zone. I pushed him to the back of the ring, I hit him one more shot hitting him off the ring.

We ended up winning the game, meaning we are going to the final's. The three of us hugged each other, our faces plastered with wide smiles. "We did it!" I squealed as we went back to our box.

"I can't believe it," Mako said while taking off his head gear and walking to the lockers and putting his helmet in there.

"Me either," I said pulling off my helmet. I didn't hear Bolin say anything so I looked behind me to see him and Korra kissing. _Great,_ I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone. I pulled my eyes away from them to see Asami clinging to Mako._ I'm the lonely one in the group_, I thought before heading out the room.

After changing into my regular attire I was walking away from the arena to go to dinner. "HEY WAIT UP!" I heard Bolin's voice making me sigh. I turned around to see all of them behind me. They caught up to me quickly, "Were going out to dinner, you coming?" Bolin asked smiling.

I sighed again, "Fine, where we heading too?"

He just shrugged, and we heading off. Walking down streets we stopped at a restaurant around the corner that I've never been too. The five if us sat in a booth, it was kinda fancy but not too fancy.

"Hey, little girl," No, it can't be, I looked up from the menu to see Tahno in a black and white waiter outfit.

"You work here?" I choked out in surprise, _I'm dead_.

"Yeah sweet heart, gotta get some money somewhere." He said slightly chuckling with the same old smirk plastered on his face. I looked at the others they were watching us like a tv show, but Korra was gritting her teeth together angrily and Asami seemed amused.

"Did you warn your friends about me?" Tahno asked looking at Korra for a second before looking back at me.

"Well, um," Confidence was slipping from me the longer he stood there.

"Oh I see you've told uhvatar here, but not the boys." His smirk got wider then I thought possible.

"Tell us what?" I heard Mako's voice, but I didn't look at him, I was looking at the floor.

"Just get us all waters, now leave waiter boy." I gulped just wanting him to leave.

"Nah, they want to know so why not tell them." Tahno said putting one hand on the table and leaning on it.

"No, they don't need to know." I added in but Tahno ignored me looking at Bolin and Mako.

"We fucked the other night." He said simply. Technically he was right, I looked at the boys, Bolin's face was shocked and Mako's was angry.

But Korra angrily stood up and corrected him, "NO YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKING RAPED HER!" Tears welded up in my eyes as I looked at the ground.

"You what?" I heard Mako spat in anger. Before I could hear anymore I ran out of the restaurant tears running down my face. _They knew,_ I thought to myself, as I sat on curb hugging my knees getting drenched by the pouring rain crying.

"MEIA!" I heard a male voice yell out of the rain making me turn around to see Mako getting as much drenched as I am. I turned around not wanting to look at him with more tears running down my face but not really noticeable from the rain. Nothing came out my mouth, cause I was afraid of saying anything. I could feel a warm body sit next to me, I assumed it was Mako. "Why didn't you tell me?" I was surprised to find his tone sad.

"I-" I truly just didn't want to answer the question, I didn't even want to have this conversation. "Can't you just leave me alone," My voice cracked a little bit as I talked, my eyes stuck looking at the ground.

"No,"

"Why do you even care?" I stood up facing him the rain still pouring down, but it had no effect on me. "I'm just a stupid girl that got kicked out of her own home and got raped in the street!" Tears escaped as I talked.

"No, your not some stupid girl." He lifted my chin so I would look at him. "Your the most strong, incredible, amazing girl I've ever known." Before I could think I could feel his breath against my face.

"NO!" I yelled turning my head away and standing up.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh nothing," I said sarcastically.

"Come on," He said standing up.

I sighed, "I can't deal with this right now. I just want to go back to my room." I said kinda softly. Taking a step forward I started walking away from back they we came from earlier, not caring that I'm getting soaked.

I walked all the way to the arena alone. Once I reached my room I heard lightning come from outside. As a frown hung from my face I entered the bathroom deciding to take a shower._ I have no more secrets Mako knows them all._ I thought to myself while turning on the water.

**Sorry this kinda sucks, I just had writers block on this chapter, but the next one I got it more planned out then I had with this one. Anyway, please review I always love when people review, follow, and favorite my stories.**


End file.
